Face Smash
by mandaree1
Summary: Red Action wiped her hand across her face. "Wait. Have I... been lowkey dating Enid this whole time?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes!**

 **Title: Face Smash**

 **Summary: Red Action wiped her hand across her face. "Wait. Have I... been lowkey dating Enid this whole time?"**

 **Pairing: Rednid**

 **...**

"Is that what I think it is?"

Enid startled a little, having not heard Red's peg leg clicking on the asphalt, which typically signaled her approach. Chip and the crowd surrounding him made too much noise for that. "Oh, hey, Red. It's nothing."

Red draped her forearm on Enid's shoulder and leaned in slightly, studying the pamphlet. " _Chip Damage_ gave you this?" She nodded. "Dude, that's a _big_ deal."

Enid shifted uncomfortably. "It's whatever, man. I'll probably just end up giving it to K.O."

"You gonna take him up on it?"

"I dunno. P.O.I.N.T. Prep doesn't really seem like my kind of thing, y'know?"

Red caught her eye. The future warrior could see the uncertainty in the lines of her face, the quiet yearning for things she didn't dare say aloud. A troubled frown made itself at home on her face. "Yeah, dude. I know."

* * *

"I need your help."

Rad let out a high-pitched shriek, slamming his back against the shelves. "Red Action? Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack." He paused. "You _do_ know the backroom is for Bodega employees only, right?"

"I don't care," she snapped, stepping closer. "I need your advice."

" _My advice_?" he repeated dumbly. "About what?"

She surged forward and grabbed his collar, pulling him up to her nose. "I need to ask out Enid. On a date. Like, today."

"Okay?"

"Don't play coy with me, Rad. Everyone knows you two dated."

"Whoa, whoa!" Rad held his hands up. "Slow down. Enid and I never _dated_. We went on one _date_ , as _middle schoolers_ , and maybe we made out once as freshmen to see if we could be a good match and agreed that we would rather die than do it again, but we never _dated_."

Red Action growled impatiently.

"Besides, aren't you two already a thing?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, hands falling slack with surprise. Rad took the chance to shift backwards, smoothing out his wrinkled work shirt. "Whaddaya mean, 'already a thing'?"

"Dude," Rad said, disbelieving. "You both changed your profiles to 'in a relationship'."

"We got sick of creeps sending us messages!"

"You literally drive into the sunset together, like, once a week."

"It's a pretty sunset!" Red Action wiped her hand across her face. "Wait. Have I... been lowkey dating Enid this whole time?"

"Lowkey?" he snorted. "You're middlekey dating, _at least_."

She groaned and gave him a push. "Whatever! You're of no help." Red turned and stomped away. "I'll just ask her myself."

Rad sent her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

Red strode through the Bodega with a sense of purpose, only stopping to pat K.O. on the head along the way. Enid had been busy reading when she first arrived, and hadn't noticed her coming in before now. The future warrior had counted on that, but now it made her feel extremely nervous as she approached, mindful of the boredom in her eyes.

She slammed her hands down on the counter. "We should do a thing!"

"Okay," Enid said, turning the page.

"A special thing!"

That got the ninja to glance up. "A special thing?"

Red Action nodded determinedly. "Like, a fancy special thing!"

"Why?"

"Because you're cute!"

A red flush ran up Enid's neck and cheeks. "Oh. _Oh_! A _special_ thing."

She made an agreeing noise.

Enid set the magazine down, dog-earing her page. "I mean..." Her eyes darted up to her's. "If you really want to."

"I do," Red Action reassured her, carefully setting her hand on top of Enid's. "Dinner sound good?"

"It sounds great," she breathed.

* * *

Red Action held the door open for Enid on the way into the diner, admiring her dress. The future warrior didn't have any super formal attire, instead having borrowed a vest from Drupe. Then, to complete the gentlemanly look, she pulled out and pushed in her chair.

"So," she prompted, after sitting down herself. "P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

Enid rolled her eyes. "Oh. Right. That."

"That?"

"It's not anything important." Enid glared daggers into her steak as she sliced it open. "Huh. A little pink."

Red Action leveled her cannon and fired, blasting a hole through the table. "Not anymore."

Enid stared at the hole, then the charcoal that had once been her dinner. "Red, I'm half-werewolf, and the other half is vampire. I could eat a live cow and I won't even get indigestion. A little pink wouldn't kill me."

"Oh." She immediately felt silly. "Sorry."

"Um, ma'am..." The waiter hesitantly bent over at the waist to speak to the couple privately. "Would you like a replacement?"

"Yes, please." Enid handed him the damaged plate, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so sorry about this. We'll pay for it."

"I figured you would, miss," he replied wearily, then trudged away, used to such shenanigans in a town of heroes and villains.

* * *

They crawled to a stop at the hill overlooking the town and silently slipped out of their seats. Red cleared her throat and held out her hand. "Dance?"

"Okay, now I know you've gone mad."

"Nope. Just wanna dance."

Enid's face softened into a sort of lukewarm from. She tilted her head to the side. "What's _really_ going on, Red? Because this whole thing has been wildly out of character for you."

"I take offense to that. I can do classy."

"Classy, yes, but not this." Enid waved her hand at the scenery before them. "This is- dare I say it- disgustingly cliched in terms of romance."

"Oh, are we calling it romance now?" Red asked curiously. "I thought we were still calling it a thing."

"I mean, it's the truth."

"Yeah, but we're both _extremely_ emotionally constipated."

"The definition of the useless lesbians stereotype. Well, I'm bi, but the point still stands." Enid shrugged. "I just don't see what the big deal is all of sudden."

Red gently grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over the knuckles. "What if I'm trying a new thing?"

"Why do we need a _new_ thing?" she shot back. "What's wrong with our _old_ thing?"

"This is why you don't wanna talk about P.O.I.N.T. Prep, isn't it?" Red Action realized, letting go. "You don't want things to change."

Enid let loose a long, unhappy sigh, slumping against the front of her tank. Red followed her, sliding her butt to the grass. The metal was still somewhat warm against her back.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, you know," Enid said finally. "Things are pretty sweet."

"They aren't gonna stay this way."

"I know, I know. I read slice-of-life fanfics."

"So, what?" she prodded. "You're just gonna stay the same, hoping everything else will too?"

"No, no." Enid shook her head. "I was going more for the 'clinging on for as long as physically possible' approach."

"Change is good. I mean, change brought K.O. to the Bodega, right?"

"I guess."

"And it's what brought us here right now, talking about our emotional issues."

"I don't seem to recall _you_ talking about your emotional issues."

"Touche," Red admitted. "I just... I want to be someone you'll remember, I guess." She picked up a stone and threw it, watching it tumble some ways before stopping. "Not, like, in a weird way. But someone you'll be like 'oh, yeah, I hung out with her before I became a big time hero.'"

"I don't think I'm built to be a big time hero," Enid grunted while plucking up some grass. "And, by the way? Miss time traveling Hue Trooper? You're unforgettable."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Enid. I mean, you _are_ the ninja child of a werewolf and a vampire."

She chuckled. "Man, we both sound really weird when it's said out loud."

"Maybe, but we're both pretty memorable, huh?" Red Action teased, grinning. "Hey, you mind if I try another new thing?"

Enid squinted at her. "What kind of new thing?"

"The kind of new thing that involves lips bumping against each other."

"Ah." She settled into a smirk of her own. "And what if _I_ want to try the new thing first?"

Red thought about it a second, shrugged, then propped her elbow on the hood. "I'll arm wrestle you for it."

"Deal."

In the end, neither of them won, breaking apart in a fit of giggles. Enid waved a hand in front of her face in an attempt to keep it dry of tears. "We're both dorks."

"You wanna just face smash instead? Like, count to three, then surge forward, like in the movies?"

"We'd smush noses, dude."

Red Action made some finger guns, complete with clicking noises. "Lemme smash."

"What?"

"Sorry, that meme might be too ancient even for this generation. Trust me. It was funny at some point."

They both moved forward, pulling back with stinging noses and silly smiles.

 **Author's Note: I can't believe I just wrote an OK KO Rednid romcom with so many memes and sillyness. Like. I ain't even mad. I love when I make random stuff like this, especially all in one day.**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
